


karma is a hairy motherfucker

by parttimehuman



Series: Chest Hair Out For Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Justice for chest hair, M/M, Salvation from a toxic relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Liam is perfect just the way he is. Not everybody seems to know that, but Theo certainly does.





	karma is a hairy motherfucker

Liam enters the cafeteria and freezes immediately. The asshole is standing right in front of him. Of course, this had been bound to happen eventually. Liam has been dreading the moment they would face each other at school the entire weekend. Now that it´s really happening, it feels different than anticipated. Liam takes in his features and the way he smiles, smugly as usual. For some inexplicable reason, he´s a lot less heartbroken over their break-up than just a second ago. The sadness has made its way to anger. 

 

They were together for almost two years. Such a long time. Liam´s hands are clenched into fists. He remembers exactly what went down on friday night. He can replay the scenario in his head like a movie. 

 

_ “You want me to do what now?” he asks incredulously. He´s shocked. The first time, he thought it was a joke, but his boyfriend isn´t joking. He repeats his request again, as if it was the most normal thing to ask of someone.  _

 

_ “I want you to wax your chest,” Jaycob says, gesturing towards Liam´s body.  _

 

_ “Why?” is all that Liam can answer. He simply doesn´t get it. What is wrong with his chest hair?  _

 

_ Jaycob shrugs. “I just don´t like it,” he explains. Not that it really counts for an explanation.  _

 

_ Liam can´t believe this. He doesn´t even grow out his the hair on his chest on purpose, or because he finds it sexy. It´s just there. It´s not like he can change that. Well, at least not without getting tortured with hot wax, as it seems.  _

 

_ “You don´t find me attractive because I have a hairy chest?” he asks another question. He can´t help himself. He just can´t get it through his head.  _

 

_ “Of course I find you attractive,” Jay replies. He moves closer and tries to take Liam´s hand, but somehow, Liam doesn´t feel like being touched right now. “But I would find you so much hotter even if you…-”  _

 

_ “Don´t say it!” Liam snaps. He can´t hear the words again. He has looked at himself in the mirror countless times, thinking that he could be a little taller, planning to work out a little harder, but hearing another person criticizing his body… That is something entirely different. It hurts. It leaves a sharp sting of pain in his chest, right beneath the hair that simply is a part of him. Plus, Jaycob is not just any person. He´s Liam´s boyfriend. He´s supposed to love him. He´s supposed to love him exactly for who he is, as hairy as that person might be.  _

 

_ “If you don´t want to spare the money,” Jay keeps talking, causing Liam to cringe, “or if you don´t have it, I´ll pay for it. It would be worth a little money to me.”  _

 

_ Liam is almost not capable of responding. What does one even say to that? As if he was worrying about money right now! He´s worrying about his relationship being built on all the wrong things.  _

 

_ “Leave,” is all he can press out between tensed jaws.  _

 

_ “What?” Jaycob seems surprised. Maybe even more surprised than Liam was five minutes earlier.  _

 

_ “You heard me,” Liam growls. He feels so betrayed.  _

 

_ “Don´t you think you´re overreacting a little bit?” his boyfriend asks.  _

 

_ No. Liam does absolutely not think so.  _

 

_ “Leave,” he repeats, staring at the wall behind Jay.  _

 

_ “Fine,” the other boy sighs and turns away. Not that Liam wants him to, but he doesn´t even try to make things right. “Call me when you´ve calmed down.”  _

 

_ For the first time ever, Liam actually wants to punch him in the face. Now he´s the one being unfair? Yeah, right.  _

 

Now that it´s Monday and they´re facing each other during lunch break, Liam still hasn´t calmed down. Not one bit. On the contrary. He´s had an entire weekend to lift his shirt over and over again, to stare at the hair covering his chest and wondering what could possibly be wrong with it. He still has no clue, but he´s so sick of the doubts and the uncertainty. Jay has made him self-conscious. 

 

“Hey,” the guy greets him with a grin. From Jaycob´s face alone, nobody around them can tell that there´s been trouble between the two of them. 

 

Liam doesn´t want to, but he turns away to leave. He has stuff to say, but truth be told, he knows now that his ex-boyfriend wouldn´t understand anyway. 

 

“Are you still playing the drama queen?” he hears from behind his back, and then a hand grabs him by the arm to pull him back. 

 

“I´m not playing anything,” Liam growls back, glaring at Jaycob´s fingers wrapped around his bicep. Jay retreats his grip as if Liam´s eyes can physically hurt him. “I´m just sick of your bullshit,” he adds. 

 

“My bullshit?” the other boy asks. “You mean the two years of my life that I gave for you?” 

 

“Oh excuse me,” Liam all but yells, “I wasn´t aware how much you were suffering from your boyfriend having chest hair.” He knows that several other students in the cafeteria are listening, but what does it matter? Everybody will know about their break-up soon enough, and the actual reason is hardly worse than the rumors that will be spreading. 

 

“Don´t be ridiculous,” Jay rolls his eyes, “I was simply making a suggestion.” 

 

“No, you asshole!” Liam shouts. Half of the heads in the large hall turn into their direction. “You were not making a suggestion. You were trying to manipulate me! No chest hair or no sex?” Liam lets out a bitter laugh at the memory. “Well, I guess you can go fuck yourself now.” 

 

“Jesus, Liam,” Jaycob tries to calm him down, but so what if Liam is being ridiculous and dramatic? He has a fucking point to make! 

 

“No, not  _ Jesus, Liam,”  _ Liam mocks. “You can´t walk around making people feel bad about the way they are. You can´t tell people what they´re supposed to look like. You can´t treat a boyfriend like your property. And that is exactly why you don´t have one any longer.” 

 

All eyes must be on them now. 

 

“You´re not serious about that,” Jaycob simply states with a stupid gesture of his hand. 

 

“Dead serious,” Liam spits out, “I´m so over you.” 

 

“You´re not,” Jaycob laughs. “And the entire school can see it right now. Not in a hundred years are you ever going to be over me.” 

 

Liam´s blood starts boiling with pure rage. How dare he? 

 

He wants to kill Jay. But instead, he stills and smiles. 

 

“Oh, is that so?” he asks sweetly. “What if I told you I already have a new boyfriend.” 

 

If Jaycob is surprised, he doesn´t let it on. “You?” he asks, eyebrows raised sceptically. “As if.. Who on earth would that be?” 

 

Liam panicks. He grabs the hand of the person standing closest to him. He even has to raise his head to check whether the hand he´s just taken into his really belongs to a guy. And then,  _ oh fuck.  _

 

Out of all the people in this school. So many students. So many. And yet… 

 

Theo Raeken. But it´s too late to back out now. He will not give Jay that satisfaction. 

 

“Him,” he says, lifting Theo´s and his intertwined fingers into the air. 

 

Jay laughs. “Yeah, right…” 

 

Something absolutely crazy happens. 

 

“Yes,” Theo says firmly, stepping between Liam and his ex without letting go of his hand. “Right. Do you have a problem with that?” 

 

Jaycob´s jaw drops. 

 

“Yeah,” Theo mumbles as he turns around to Liam, “didn´t think so.” 

 

Liam´s heart is racing so wildly, the sound is drowning out almost everything around him. Everything except the incredible green in Theo´s eyes. Wow, looks like it was about time for him to have eyes for somebody else than stupid Jay…

 

“For the record,” Theo declares, obviously talking to Jaycob behind his back, but looking straight into Liam´s face with a beautiful smile.”I wouldn´t change a thing about Liam´s chest hair. It´s the fucking hottest.”

 

Before Liam has the chance to process this, Theo´s lips are suddenly pressed onto his own. And before he knows what´s happening to him, he finds himself kissing back. Everybody´s staring, but Liam couldn´t care less. It´s the best kiss of his life. 

 

“Karma really is a bitch, huh?” Liam whispers when they finally break apart and Jay is gone. 

 

Theo laughs and squeezes his hand. “Karma is a hairy motherfucker,” he says. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
